The Other Side
by KassSalvatore
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is now on the other side, what will happen and will she meet anyone? Kennett. Oneshot.


The other side, that's where Bonnie was now, she was dead, dead and alone on the other side.

Grams had disappeared when they first arrived, one minute Grams was there holding her hand, and the next she was gone.

Nothing mattered now, Bonnie's life was over.

Bonnie glanced around the room, it looked very familiar, she realized it was her home. The home she had lived in since she was a baby. Memories that Bonnie shared with this house came flooding back into her brain. Having family night with her dad and her Grams when she was younger, hanging out with Caroline and Elena, her first kiss and all the times she had spent practicing spells. So many happy memories.

Bonnie called for her dad, he wasn't home and even if he was, he couldn't see or hear her. Silly Bonnie.

Bonnie saw her Mr. Cuddles teddy bear from when she was younger, propped up on her bed. Bonnie grabbed Mr. Cuddles and held him tightly to her chest.

Bonnie sunk down in the corner of her room with Mr. Cuddles and cried, she hadn't cried this hard in a long time.

If only Jeremy could somehow find her, then she would have someone to talk to.

How was everybody back at home going to cope with Bonnie being dead? Would they even find out she was dead or was Jeremy never going to tell them?

Caroline and Elena, the blonde and the brunette vampires had been Bonnie's closest friends since kindergarten. Bonnie's heart ached for them.

She was dead now, so she probably couldn't even physically feel anything.

Bonnie wanted to test this and see if she could feel, feel pain. So, she set Mr. Cuddles back on her bed and grabbed a knife from her drawer. She slowly dragged the knife across her arm and made a small cut; she felt no pain even though she was bleeding.

If only someone, anyone that Bonnie could talk to, would walk right through that door. Bonnie needed someone to talk to badly, she couldn't do this, and she wanted to scream, "Help me!"

"Pull yourself together, you'll get through this. There has to be a way to find someone." Bonnie whispered to herself, not really believing her own words, this was the end and there was no way she could talk to someone.

She was better than this, she was strong.

Bonnie needed to distract herself before she went insane, so she glanced around her room and sat on the bed. The red bedspread, her mahogany dresser, her mirror and all her clothes were all still there, except for her.

Tears ran down Bonnie's face. Dang it, she needed to stop crying!

Bonnie thought back on who she was a few years ago, back then she was an upbeat and positive person. Now, she was much stronger, both physically and mentally. But, she was also dead.

Could witchcraft work on the other side? Was there a spell she could do to allow her to find somebody? It was sure worth a shot.

So Bonnie dug out her ancestor's spell book from her dresser, she always hid it in her underwear drawer so no one could find it, no one would dare to look in a girl's underwear drawer, would they? Bonnie sure hoped not.

The spell book was out and on her bed, Bonnie quickly flipped through the pages hoping to find something about the other side.

Yes! She had found a spell that could bring someone back from the dead; Emily Bennett had done it for Jeremy. Even though the spell had serious consequences, Bonnie was going to do it.

Bonnie began to repeat the spell out loud, nothing happened. She tried it again, still nothing.

Shit. Bonnie couldn't bring herself back to life; the spell could only work if another witch did it. Magic didn't work on the other side.

Well at least she had tried, there had to be a way to come back. Hopefully a witch would try to bring her back. Come to think of it, Bonnie was pretty short on witches, maybe her cousin Lucy could help her?

Bonnie doubted it, Lucy wouldn't be able to help her if she couldn't see or hear her.

Well, maybe it was for the best that Bonnie was dead even if Bonnie herself didn't believe it…

Suddenly, a boy with chocolate brown eyes, dark hair and a smirk walked in to Bonnie's room.

"Hello, Bonnie. It's quite the surprise to see you again, no one has ever been able to connect with other ghosts before but I managed to figure it out." It was Kol Mikaelson, the original vampire who had tried to kill Elena and Jeremy.

"How-?" But Kol cut her off with an unexpected kiss.

Bonnie pulled away from him and slapped him, he smirked.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen any pretty girls lately. I hope you can forgive me." Kol whispered in her ear before stroking her cheek.

Strangely, she didn't push him away again.

"How are you here?" Bonnie whispered.

"My mother, she admires you. I begged her to let me talk to someone since I have been alone for months, so she picked you."

"Why did she pick me?"

Kol smiled. "I told you Bonnie, she admires you."

Bonnie hesitated before replying. "Well if she admires me, then could she bring me back?" It didn't hurt to ask…

"You're a very pretty girl but that is a stupid question." Kol said and frowned. "My mother admires you, not loves you. She would never bring anyone back, Bonnie."

"Fine, I'll just stay here in this hell and only have you to talk to. Whatever." Bonnie muttered before storming out of the room.

Kol went after Bonnie. Where was she going?

Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father was in his living room, he was on the phone with somebody.

Bonnie saw her father, he was home.

"I told you, I wanted two of them not three! God, when will you people ever get it right?" Rudy shouted into the phone.

"Oh my god, dad!" Bonnie whispered before running to her father, she hugged him and began to sob.

Rudy couldn't feel, see, or hear his daughter.

Kol watched the scene from behind the staircase; it was quite heartbreaking to watch. Bonnie clung to her father and he didn't even know she was there. It was horrible.

"C'mon, dad. Shouldn't you be able to sense me or something?" Bonnie bit her lip.

Her father moved across the room, dragging Bonnie with him without him even knowing it.

Bonnie untangled herself from her father and went to the kitchen; she leaned against the counter and shut her eyes.

"Bonnie." Kol whispered softly as he walked over to Bonnie, she was staring out into space, she showed no emotion on her face but Kol could tell that she was breaking inside. Bonnie ignored him and went up to her room and Kol quickly followed.

"Bonnie, I know that you hate me but I'm the only one here. You need me."

Bonnie was faced away from Kol with tears in her eyes. "Don't. Don't even pretend you care because you don't."

"I do care, Bonnie. I know I have been a jerk in the past, but death has changed me. I no longer wish for you or your friends to suffer. I care for you"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, not believing any of his words. "A jerk? You were way more than a jerk." Bonnie scoffed. "Just stop lying."

"I'm not lying to you Bonnie, but I understand if you don't want to forgive me right away. I'll be outside on the porch if you need me." Kol left her room and went outside.

He kind of did sound sincere, but still, Bonnie didn't want to forgive him yet, she needed time.

In a weird way, Bonnie was glad to have someone with her in the other side, even if that someone was Kol Mikaelson.


End file.
